What could have been
by MamonTheKiller
Summary: A collection of Reggsy oneshots because they deserve it and I'm bitter


"Roxy have you- have you been liftin' more? You look..wow, honestly luv you're stunning, I don't think I say it enough. An-And did I mention how _graceful_ you looked when you kicked that guard in the neck tha' one time? Like Lara Croft but a spy and also 5000 times more deadly and _gorgeous_ -" The sudden flood of ridiculous compliments had Roxy shifting her eyes from the mission report in front of her to her suspicious partner, currently situated in front of her desk, facing her with the most innocent, adoring, almost angelic gaze.

She wasn't buying it and eyed him with squinted hazel eyes.

"Cut the shit, Eggs. What do you want?" He cracked under his friend's all-knowing gaze.

"A little backup for the dinner with the royals?" If any other agent would have walked in on their situation, they would have assumed Eggsy was proposing to his beloved partner. He had settled with one knee bent and hands clasped in front of him as if he was begging her for hand. This was far from what was actually happening, in fact quite the opposite.

"Define backup. I don't think Tilde would allow her dad to have the Swedish military play you in a game of catch the bullets, now wouldn't she?" Roxy brushed her hair to the side, not even bothering to look at the kneeling idiot in front of her and continued to flip through the pages of their latest mission brief file. Something about this frustratingly unknown organization called the Golden Circle or something pretentious like that.

"Pretty sure he'd love that, _the wank_ -"

"Ah, watch it. That's your future father-in-law you're talking about." Finally getting up behind the desk, the blonde made her way to retrieve something from her bag that sat unbothered next to Eggsy, passing him with his eyes still deadlocked on her.

"Christ, could we not talk about in-laws and marriage please? Til's been dropping hints about being a prince and proposing and just-" Throwing his hands up and dropping them onto his flustered face, he readjusted his legs to sit cross-legged on the carpet. Roxy eyed him and confirmed that her partner was indeed 5 years old.

"And?"

"And I'm not...I ain't ready, Rox. A _fuckin' prince_? Me? Are you shitting me?" He looked at her with a sense of tiredness and exasperation, like he's had this conversation multiple times before and was damn tired of answering the same questions. He couldn't stand how people, his friends and mother to be exact, couldn't possibly fathom why he didn't want to be the Prince of Sweden. Ah yes, being locked up in a castle, not being allowed to do anything other than wave, sign shit and- what was that other bit? Right, one day _run a fucking country._ Being prince would have its perks, he's sure but Eggsy would much rather stay in an apartment and take care of himself and his dog than stay in a palace and be responsible for the destruction of an entire country. He can barely keep JB alive, much less millions of people.

Crouching down to meet him eyes, she ruffled his waxed brown hair and playfully smiled.

"You'd make a beautiful prince." Snatching her wrist with a snort, he replied.

"Real funny."

"I'm not kidding. Maybe before Kingsman, I would've _royally_ disagreed, pun intended. But now, you're a proper gentleman, Mr. Unwin. Sure a bit wild and childish and...we'd have to work on your language and Jesus, your sense of fas-"

" _On with it, please._ " With a roll of her eyes, she ultimately decided that crouching was too tiring and just simply plopped herself next to him and continued.

"My point is, I don't see why not. Plus, Prince Eggsy of Sweden just sounds hilarious. Would love to see your face on a stamp."

"But you _know_ me, Rox. No matter how much of a-a bloody gentleman Harry's made me, I just-…Im, I'm still Eggsy, not prince Gary or prince Eggsy or fuckin' Your Majesty Prince Unwin of the Projects. Just- _Just_ Eggsy. And I really like being just Eggsy, y'know?"

"I suppose. Never found the appeal of royalty, myself really. Too many rules and too many posh people who have sticks up their arses. " Roxy could hear the sigh of relief from her troubled mate, figuring she's the first one to say anything against royal life to him. She would imagine his mom would be immensely pissed if she knew he turned down the opportunity of being part of the royal family of Sweden.

"This is why I love you, Morton." In her mind, she was choking. It wasn't the first time he's said something as sweet as that but every time he does, her mind turns blank and her chest rivals that of soldiers at war. His effect on her wasn't always something she was proud of and if she could, she would most definitely punch him in the stomach every time he made her feel like she was a 16 year old schoolgirl with a crush. In reality, she's a 23 year old agent of a prestigious British spy organization…with a crush. But that doesn't mean she needs to show it.

"So you still want to go to dinner?" The bright blue in his eyes seemed to dull a bit once she brought back the aforementioned dinner with the parents he so desperately wanted to ditch.

"Don't really have a choice, bruv. Til would skin me if I don't."

"Right. Well, _unfortunately_ I was planning on researching about the mission, you know, the one Merlin just gave us a few minutes ago? so I'm afrai-" With a huff, the petit agent got up but was almost pulled right back down when a large hand gripped her suit sleeve, forcing her to face him once again.

"Pleaseeeee, Rox." Desperation was practically dripping from his eyes. He was confident in his fine dining skills and wardrobe, for sure but everything else? He needed help and he needed it _bad._ Plus he knew her too well to know that even though she was very good at it, she _did not_ enjoy paperwork, especially on cases that required so much of it.

"Eggsy, we have a _mission_ if yo-" His grip moved from her sleeve to clasping her hand in between his own, resuming his proposal position from earlier. Roxy prayed he didn't catch the flush of red she was trying to suppress.

"I'll treat ya."

"Eg-"

"Anything you want, luv. Swear it." Dropping her head low, half out of exasperation and half out of trying to bite back the smile that insisted itself upon her. He looked like a puppy and she wasn't having it.

"...you're not gonna stop unless I say yes, are you?"

"Course' not." He smirked, knowing all too well how he'd finally won her over.

"Text me when." Bringing herself back to face him, she grinned, defeated but otherwise willing to help.

"Roxy, you are a saint!" What she didn't anticipate, surprisingly, was the sudden bear hug from a very grateful Eggsy.

The young Kingsman's eyes jumped from paragraph to paragraph, scanning random information that had absolutely nothing to do with Sweden or anything remotely in the realm of topics to talk about with your daughter's boyfriend. Honestly, his Majesty is practically pulling things out his royal arse at this point.

"Impressive." The old king smiled, raising his glass at the camera, from what Roxy could see. Eggsy raised his glass as well and both continued to eat their meals. Seizing the silence, she quickly clicked back to the many articles and reports of the mysterious Golden circle organization. From what she's gathered, it was a massive drug cartel that was worth a ridiculous amount of money all run by a single figure. If she could just trace where-

 _ **Ping**_

Jumping slightly at the sound, the blonde immediately turned her attention away from the folder of previous mission reports to the camera feed and chat room for anything new. The light from her laptop reflected on the surface of her glasses as Roxy scanned the screen.

"U da best" She scoffed, unable to control how her lips twitched up into a soft smile.

"Best friend or best agent?" She asked, not bothering to type.

 _ **Ping**_

"Both ;)" Cheeky bastard. She was so glad his attention was directed elsewhere, the git couldn't see how she was smiling so stupidly wide because of him. Damn him and his stupidly charming self.

As far as her incredibly dense partner was concerned, she was just one of the guys. Maybe his best mate if he was feeling sappy, which was in fact most of the time. And there's absolutely nothing wrong with that.

Except for the tiny insignificant fact that she was pretty damn sure she was in love with this man.

And that's a good idea right? Falling in love with your best and most trusted friend?

No the fuck it's not.

"What are your thoughts on Freudian Psychology and its principles?" She hears the Swedish monarch ask through the speakers of her laptop. What the hell does any of this have to do with his relationship with Princess Tilde? With a click of her tongue, she doesn't bother opening a new tab.

"It's bullshit. He got a few things right but everything else was made hopped up on a coke."

 _ **Ping**_

"Rox :( "Laughing at how in the corner of her laptop she could visibly see the camera shake a little followed by awkward stammering and "A-Ah yes, um Freud-" She smiled into her coffee cup and took pity on Eggsy, rephrasing her statement to sound like it came out of a dignitary's mouth at a cotillion or any other overly posh event.

They continued like this, the king would ask something stupidly difficult that Roxy would quickly pull up a wiki for, sometimes adding a few things she knows herself that Eggsy would obediently relay to his majesty for praise. That was, until the clock struck 11 which meant dinner was finally- _finally_ over. The Royals said their goodbyes to Eggsy, with the princess lovingly pecked him on the cheek and apologetically informed him how the king and queen forced requested she stay the night with them. With one last kiss and a bow, the kingsman walked out of the monarch's enormous palace and into his car.

"Jesus, it's fucking over. You, my _wonderful_ partner, have me completely at your disposal. Anything you can think of, Rox I will ma-" Soft snoring stops the rambling agent, soon realizing that the person on the other line had fallen asleep, probably with her computer still on and from what he can hear, files and papers still scattered around her, crumpling as she moved.

With a soft sigh of content, a smile graced his lips as he turned the key to his car, backing out of the driveway and onto the dimly lit road but not before sending his soundly sleeping best friend one last message.

 _ **Ping**_

"Goodnight, luv."


End file.
